¿Que secreto encuentra la venganza?
by Ocriele
Summary: ¿Que pasa en el periodo de cuatro años después de la guerra? En un dia se descubre que el jefe de los aurores ha desaparecido, pero en una noche, sin dejar oportunidad de defenderse, Harry queda atrapado de una venda y un beso de un desconocido. ¿quien sera aquel desconocido que queria tomar presa de los labios de Harry potter? Los personajes son de J.K Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.  
Esto lo hago por diversión . . .~**

**– Harry/Draco –**

_"Un acto de justicia permite cerrar un capítulo; un acto de venganza escribe uno nuevo..."_

La guerra había terminado, pero había acabado con muchos seres queridos para unos y para otros: Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Sirius...Algunos muy queridos y otros conocidos por algunos, pero aun así, llorarían su muerte como desde hace 19 años, en el aniversario de cuando se acabo la dichosa guerra que se llevo a cabo en la que ahora es una nueva Hogwarts reconstruida con el esfuerzo y cariño de muchas personas.

Las casas de la escuela Hogwarts, seguían siendo las mismas: Griffindor, Hufflepuf, Slytherin y Ravenclaw. Los alumnos seguían siendo seleccionados en su primer año a una de las cuatro casas de la escuela por el sombrero seleccionador y así hasta que salían de la escuela para adentrarse en el mundo mágico. Y justo en el primer día de escuela, los niños comienzan sus clases mientras que los padres se asquean por tener que volver a lidiar con problemas y más problemas en el ministerio.

Harry Potter, nuevo Auror en el ministerio de magia y el mejor de su promoción, había sido llamado ante Kingsley para el ofrecimiento de otro caso, seguramente menos importante que el anterior. Harry entonces no sabía lo que le depararía esa mañana en el ministerio hasta que Kingsley abriera la boca. Con paso lento y tranquilo pese a que aun no había mucha gente a esas horas de la mañana, se vio entretenido por los curiosos artilugios que habían servido de mensajería, llego sin darse cuenta al despacho de Kingsley en el que seguramente le estaría esperando. Dio dos toques a la puerta de roble macizo que se elevaba en lo alto del pasillo para después ver que se abrió lentamente con sigilo, sin chirriar pues lo habrían estado manteniendo sin demora.

-¿Sr...?-Harry entro en el despacho de Kingsley pero este no respondía a su voz. Harry extrañado entro lentamente en el despacho pues algo parecía no traerle buena espina, la puerta abierta y Kingsley no estaba adentro, pero lo que vio le sorprendió bastante. El despacho estaba desordenado, los papeles habían sido tirados al suelo, los cajones fuera de su sitio, las plantas tiradas al suelo y con la tierra fuera de la maceta, pero ¿Qué habría pasado? Decidió que era mejor salir del despacho no váyase que en su primer día de trabajo lo echaran sin pasar por el cobro del último caso...Aunque al no haber encontrado a Kingsley en el despacho y viendo el desastre que había, no le extrañaría que un caso caótico hubiera empezado el día.

No se lo iba a plantear por mucho más tiempo, en cuanto volvió para averiguar que había pasado en el despacho de Kingsley, Harry suspiraba por qué no hubiera pasado nada grave, comenzó hasta orar algunas palabras del padre nuestro, pero en cuanto llego a la puerta, vio a varios aurores merodeando dentro y fuera del despacho. De cualquier modo esto se pasaba de castaño oscuro.  
-¡Harry!-Cuando se iba dando la vuelta para volver a su despacho, Harry escucho la voz de ni mucho menos que la de Neville Longbottom.  
-¡Neville! Hombre, cuánto tiempo ¿Qué haces aquí?-Mirando a todos lados vio a Neville con un gesto poco agradable, seguramente por lo que había sucedido con Kingsley.  
-¿Sabes lo que ha pasado?-A Harry aquello le pillo por sorpresa, pensaba que sabría lo que paso.  
-Al parecer han arremetido en el despacho de Kingsley, pero no han encontrado señal de Kingsley por lo que puedo ver...-Suspirando nuevamente miro a Neville que llevaba encima una túnica ajustada con tonos escarlata- ¿de dónde vienes Neville?-Pregunto de nuevo al ver a su amigo en esas ropas.  
- Oh...ah...-Se sacudió un poco de tierra de su túnica, se sonrojo-...Lo siento tengo prisa...pero venía de ver a un herbólogo que trabajaba en Nepal con arboles anti gravedad ¿Te acuerdas Harry? –Dijo con un tono de rencor, ¿Neville con rencor? Quizás le hubiera sonado así, pero Neville era más inocente que un niño con su primer juguete-No lo malinterpretes Harry, pero descuido de lo que pueda ocurrir ahora con Kingsley, quizás si hubiera una persona que lo hubiera visto antes o ayer que te pudiera responder donde está Kingsley, sería genial.  
-Tienes razón...Iré a ver que han descubierto los Aurores...si ves algo extraño comunícamelo-Miro a Neville con una sonrisa afable a la que Neville se despidió de él con la mano mientras se alejaba de la escena del "crimen".

Tras estar varias horas pensando en que hacer, su caso había empezado de verdad. Había averiguado que Kingsley había tenido una pelea con un conocido y que habían acabado así, de todas maneras había desaparecido, sin dejar apenas ningún rastro en el que pudiera seguir la pista de donde esta Kingsley. Ya daban las doce de la noche cuando en su despacho ya no podía seguir con más papeleo que había venido de repente, esto era de locos. Primero, el encuentro de Ginny que pensaba que volvía para hacer las paces, pero en realidad venia para devolverle el anillo de compromiso que Harry con tanto esmero había decidido buscar para que le gustara...y encima largarse en un Ferrari con Blaise Zabini hacia dios supiera donde, al menos su amigo Ronald Weasley le apoyaba al igual que Hermione de los cuales no sabía nada desde que fue a la boda entre ambos.

Ya tiene 20 años, no tiene nada "serio" que nadie sepa y más estresado que nunca. Todo se arremolinaba en su interior pidiendo una respuesta que no llegaba, era desquiciante algunas veces que se había pensado en cruzar el otro lado. No tenía ninguna cosa que ya le atara, bueno, tenía la amistad de Ron y Hermione, y quizás de toda la gente que le apoya. Era medianoche y aun le quedaba por hacer. Decidió recoger todo y meterlo en su portapapeles, procurando que no se dejaba ningún documento fuera de su lugar, pero en cuanto lo tenía todo listo, salía por la puerta de su despacho hasta que una venda se le cruzo delante de los ojos, siendo atada a su nuca para que se mantuviera ahí.

Harry intento zafarse de unos brazos que lo sujetaban con fuerza, se quería zafar de esos brazos pero lo siguiente que sintió fue que lo tiraron contra el suelo de su oficina ¿El por qué lo sabía? No hace muy poco, un compañero había derramado parte de su te de hierbabuena a la moqueta y del cual el olor nunca saldría. Tenía la nariz pegada al olor de la hierbabuena, se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos atadas a la espalda y lo siguiente que escucho, fue la puerta cerrarse de golpe.

-¿¡Quién hay ahí!?-Suspirando casi jadeando estaba aun contra el suelo, pero no recibía ninguna respuesta a su pregunta, volvió a hacer la misma pregunta pero después de que pudiera hacer nada, fue puesto boca arriba sobre el suelo y enseguida noto como unos labios desconocidos rozaban sus labios en un apasionado beso. Al principio Harry fue el que era más reticente a los besos del desconocido, pero poco a poco le fue sabiendo a gloria, a algo prohibido y deseado durante mucho tiempo. Sentía que quería deslizar sus manos por el rostro de quien fuera su acosador, pero con las manos atadas le era imposible, sintió como además le dejaban con las ganas de mas y finalmente como golpeándole en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente en la moqueta manchada de hierbabuena.


	2. Chapter 2

Eran las ocho de la mañana en el ministerio de magia y Harry finalmente había conseguido recuperar la consciencia.

Estaba en el Hospital, en una de las camillas de las muchas habitaciones. A su alrededor estaba su mejor amigo, Ronald Weasley y su amiga y esposa de su amigo, Hermione con una voluminosa tripa que anunciaba un buen embarazo.

-Harry ¿Estás bien? –Preguntaba una preocupada Hermione a su amigo ojiverde el cual estaba aun un poco confuso de cómo había llegado al Hospital.-  
-¿Dónde estoy?  
-Estás en el Hospital de San Mungo...-Dijo Ron con lentitud, mirando a Hermione preocupado, de cuando siempre le costaba comunicar algo-..Pero...-trago saliva- Hermione...  
-Oh, Ronald, siempre lo tengo que decir yo...-Hermione suspiro algo agotada-...Te encontraron inconsciente y...-se sonrojo algo por lo que le contaron y le contaría a Harry-..y te encontraron medio desnudo...-Se tapo la cara con ambas manos, ocultando su rostro para así darse la vuelta y que pudiera continuar su cónyuge.  
-¿Medio desnudo?-La sorpresa en la voz de Harry era notoria, pero Ron le puso las manos en los hombros para poder tranquilizarlo, la cara de Harry era un poema, podría estar pensando mil y una cosas que pudieran haber pasado durante la noche de ayer.  
-Harry...no te pienses nada malo, solo te encontraron con los calzoncillos puestos y sin pantalones, sin tu uniforme...-suspiro pero vio que su esposa Hermione había podido calmarse al fin y al cabo.  
-Harry...-Hermione le acariciaba una de sus manos con dulzura-...No te preocupes, seguro que no ha pasado nada...  
-Ya, claro ¿Y cómo sencillamente voy a quedarme tranquilo si ni siquiera sé si me han forzado o...?-Harry comenzaba a darle muchas vueltas al asunto, vio de reojo a su amiga Granger menear la cabeza a los lados, negándose a que siguiera por el mismo camino-¿Qué Hermione? ¿Quién sabe si me ha violado un dementor?  
-¡Oh! Harry, en algo no has cambiado y es en tu inseguridad...si hubiera pasado algo, te hubieran dicho algo en este mismo instante...-De repente, cuando las palabras de su amiga intentaban sonar convincentes, entraba un hombre de cabellos plateados, tez pálida y hermosos ojos grises. El trío dorado se quedaron de piedra al ver la sonrisa maliciosa que había en el rostro de nada menos que Draco Malfoy.  
-Vaya, no me esperaba este paquete sorpresa-Dijo con su sarcasmo matutino-... ¿Tanto me echabas de menos Potter?-Su mirada grisácea se topo con la esmeralda de Harry, mirándose ambos fijamente como si el infierno estuviera al salir de la habitación-...Que has tenido que caer precisamente en el Hospital y bajo mi cargo...-Su mirada no la había quitado del pelinegro a la vez que guardaba el bolígrafo en el bolsillo de su camisa.

Ron y Hermione lo miraron repentinamente con sorpresa, no se esperaban que Malfoy hubiera tomado esta rama siendo él un Ex - mortífago- Bueno..en verdad es que estás limpio Potter-En realidad a Harry, le sorprendió la profesionalidad con la que le hablaba-...pero tendría que hablar contigo...-Ron y Hermione se miraron el uno al otro con temor a dejarlo solo, Harry miro a un lado, estaba furioso, confuso, quería gritar, al menos aliviado estaba de saber de que no lo habrían forzado a tener sexo o que lo hubieran dormido para aprovecharse de él sexualmente, pero nada había pasado.  
-Esperaremos afuera Harry...-La voz dulce de Hermione fue la que rompió el silencio de la sorpresa entre los tres, tomo la mano de Ron para sacarlo de la habitación y dejar a Draco Malfoy a solas con Harry.

-Bien, ¿Me vas a decir que ha pasado?-Dijo dejando el portafolios en la mesilla que había al lado de la cama de Harry, sentándose en el borde de la cama para tomarlo del mentón y besarlo con fervor, agarrándole de la nuca para besarlo y por siguiente apoyar su frente contra la ajena.  
-Draco...No sé lo que ha pasado...-Su voz estaba quebrada como la vara de un mago, se limpiaba las lagrimas, ya no podía soportarlo más, alguien le tomaba el pelo y ahora Harry estaba en desventaja-..Draco...-le miro como podía, Draco cuando le vio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, su mirada tranquila paso a una enfadada, lo acurruco contra su pecho, acariciando su oscura cabellera lentamente e intentando calmarlo.  
-Tranquilo Harry...No te han encontrado ninguna muestra de forzamiento ni nada parecido...-le abrazaba con fuerza, le tomo del mentón para que lo mirase a los ojos-...Tendrás que quedarte esta noche, solamente para hacerte unas pruebas...-Dijo con la suavidad que podía en ese momento, vio a Harry asentir a lo que pedía Draco- De todas maneras seré yo quien te observe...-sonrió para que Harry pudiera sonreír, pero a Harry le costaba bastante sonreír en esos momentos.  
-Es...-gimoteo-Esta bien Draco...-Con aquella pose de su rostro, aprovecho para besar los labios suaves de Draco-...Contigo me quedo más tranquilo...-Suspiro para después separarse de Draco, recostarse sobre la cama y quedarse mirando a la bata blanca de Draco-...Fue...-Draco iba a recoger el portafolios cuando escucho a Harry.  
-¿Fue qué?  
-Fue de noche, a medianoche cuando guardaba todos los documentos en el portafolio, procurando que no me dejaba ningún documento fuera de su lugar, pero en cuanto lo tenía todo listo, salía por la puerta de mi despacho hasta que una venda se me cruzo delante de los ojos, siendo atada a mi nuca para que se mantuviera ahí al igual que los brazos me los ataron y lo siguiente que note fue el tacto de la moqueta bajo mi mejilla, rugosa y oliendo a hierbabuena...-Aquel pequeño relato lo había sacado de golpe, soltándolo de repente para quien sabría guardar el secreto- Y entonces..  
-Harry...-las manos de Draco viajaban de su sien al aire intentando calmarse por lo que estaba escuchando-...-No dijo nada, era demasiado, puso una mano sobre su mejilla y lo volvió a besar en los labios lentamente-...Debes descansar...-Sus palabras habían sonado reconfortantes pues si seguía podría conseguir un trauma.  
-Draco...-Harry le veía irse hacia la puerta, Harry estaba bastante en shock aun por lo que aun no asimilaba la noche anterior-... ¿te vas a ir a Malfoy Manor?  
-Uhm...-Draco volvió a acercarse a Harry para besarle con un beso suave y delicado-...Harry...somos los únicos que saben de esta relación entre ambos...-Volvió a dejar el portafolios en la mesita de al lado de la cama, se acerco lentamente a Harry para ir besándole el cuello poco a poco, ir deslizando una mano por el muslo pálido del pelinegro hasta que se metía por dentro de la escueto camisón del hospital, vio como Harry se sentía azorado por las caricias intimas alrededor de su muslo.  
-Draco...-le miro a esos ojos grises que tanto le gustaba mirar horas y horas-...Alguien nos podría ver...-Harry le miro aturdido de placer por una mera caricia de Draco, Draco entonces miro hacia la ventana de la habitación por la que no se veía a nadie.  
-No hay nadie Harry...-sonrió de lado como siempre hacia-...Y no Harry, no me iré...hoy tengo guardia, así que cuando quieras verme da una vuelta con tu varita y vendré enseguida...-Antes de irse le miro fijamente a los ojos esmeralda de Harry-Todo estará bien, Harry  
-Si...

No más la mañana había empezado rara para Harry, pero asintió de todas maneras para que Draco pudiera ir a informar a Ron y Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

Al parecer, Harry parecía haberse quedado dormido cuando se despertó a las cinco de la tarde. De un modo u otro, comenzó a sentir miedo sin la compañía de sus amigos o de Draco o de alguna enfermera de la que había compartido alguna palabra. De su mesilla, vamos, no estaba cojo ni nada parecido, solo estaba quizás algo asustado por si alguien le tomaba sorpresa por la retaguardia, cogió la varita y como Draco le dijo, aireo la varita en un movimiento de muñeca para llamarle, pero Draco no respondió después de varios segundos.

-¿Harry estás bien?-De la varita salía un humo en forma de imágenes borrosas que poco a poco iban formándose en imágenes nítidas-...Estoy en mi despacho, ¿necesitas algo?-Volvía a preguntar Draco con una mirada neutra, mirando a Harry con firmeza y demostrándole que le estaba viendo.  
-Me...me siento incomodo solo aquí...-se lamio los labios lentamente, fijándose en el cabello plateado de Draco, creciéndole las ganas de querer acariciar ese pelo platino, quedarse horas mirando a sus ojos o viendo lo que hacía simplemente-...¿Pu..Puedo ir a tu despacho?-Dijo entrecortado, tensándose poco a poco y respirando algo con dificultad, entonces Draco suspiro dejando lo que estaba haciendo, rascándose los ojos a lo que cuando le miro Harry haciendo aquello, Harry pudo sentirse algo culpable-Lo...lo siento...-Dijo bajando la mirada hacia sus piernas.  
-No..Harry, mírame-Y Harry le miro lentamente a sus ojos-...Espérame, enseguida estoy allí..-Dijo finalmente levantándose de su sillón de cuero y el mismo Harry vio como Draco desaparecía de su despacho y momentos después aparecía a su lado. Harry aireo la varita para hacer desaparecer aquellas vistas de su despacho, vio como Draco entonces le quitaba todo lo que le ataba a poder moverse, para después así coger de la mano a Harry y aparecerse ambos en el despacho.  
-Ah...vaya es fabuloso tu despacho...mejor que el mío del ministerio...-Su voz se quebró por el recuerdo de la noche anterior, y sin darse cuenta, mientras se victimizaba, Draco había vuelto a su mesa para seguir con el papeleo.  
-Olvídalo Harry...-Levanto la mirada después de firma sus últimos informes-...Lo que paso anoche...-Dijo con suavidad, levantándose de nuevo y acercando a Harry hacia sí mismo de la cintura, para besarlo con sensualidad en los labios y tirando sutilmente de su labio inferior para ver que Harry aun reaccionaba, y en efecto, más que reaccionar, Harry enseguida se quedo con la boca abierta, sujetando los hombros de Draco y suspirando-Ahg...Diablos...-Dijo a modo de queja, entrecortado, pero Draco sabía que aquello le había excitado por lo que notaba en la entrepierna de Harry.  
-¿No podemos?...  
-No Harry...por más que me pese, esto es solo a lo que puedo llegar por ahora hasta que te hagamos más pruebas...-con aquella mirada sutil que se enervaba en una peligrosa, Draco se la dirigió a Harry, haciendo que el pelinegro le rodeara lentamente el cuello con los brazos.  
-...Mmm...-Harry sonrió, tomo la mano de Draco y lo dirigió hacia su sillón para sentarlo de un solo movimiento.  
-¿Harry, que haces?-Draco, parecía algo nervioso, mirando entre divertido y asustado al ojiverde que lo miraba lentamente a los ojos, viendo como Harry se acercaba a sus labios, para tomarlos como suyos y por primera vez, Draco se sintió dócil e inocente, respondiendo inmediatamente a ese beso que le ofrecía el pelinegro, las manos de Harry en si iban acercándose poco a poco a la corbata de Draco, iba desanudándola poco a poco y una vez que sintió que la tenia fuera de su cuello, aquello Draco lo agradeció con una sonrisa en cuanto se separaron del beso inmediatamente-Gracias...pero no estoy del todo relajado...-Dijo en un suave susurro.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Harry no podía creérselo. Le había pasado muchísimas cosas, pero nunca fue presente del arrebato de pasión que vino de Draco cuando ni tan siquiera había comenzado a desanudarle la corbata de su cuello. Draco había colocado a Harry sobre la mesa de su escritorio, le había levantado parte del camisón del hospital hasta medio muslo, le abrió las piernas y enseguida se encontraba muy cerca de él.

-...Yo...no...Tú no volverás a ir al ministerio hasta que ese jefe tuyo regrese a dar señales de vida...-Aquellas palabras que habían salido de la boca de Draco, habían salido peligrosas, sensuales a su vez demostrando que sentía un enfado notable mezclado con un poco de posesividad. Harry tuvo que sonreír, no pudo estar de morros, se sintió querido por un maldito Slytherin, precisamente por el peor de todos.  
-Te preocupas demasiado...-Le tomo del cuello para jugar con el cuello de su camisa, acercarle y poder tomar de ahí sus labios con lentitud, sentía las manos de Draco subir por su pierna izquierda y Harry empezaba a desabrocharle la camisa lentamente, a la vez que sentía a Draco responder al beso.  
-Harry...-suspiraba entrecortadamente, sentía como Draco se tensaba en cuestión de segundos y lentamente ya subía por dentro del camisón del hospital.  
-Ah..Draco...Creo..que no debí de venir...alguien podría venir..-Harry intentaba alejar a Draco, pero este seguía insistiendo en acariciar a Harry.  
-No...TÚ ERES MIO...-Con ciertas palabras acertadas Harry ya de por si le miro algo inquieto, extrañado, pero a la vez intimidado o simplemente que sentía que su entrepierna se dio por enterado de que vendría algo de acción.  
-S..Sí..yo soy tuyo...pero alguien nos podría ver...-Dijo ya divertido por la situación que acontecía en este momento-Draco...-lo sentía más encima suyo y sin poder evitarlo, Draco fue el captor de sus labios, el que finalmente lo dejo callado e hizo que ambos cuerpos se acercaran, rodeándole así las caderas con sus piernas para después mantenerlo bien cerca suya-...Oye..Draco..-  
-¿Si...?-fue besando el cuello del pelinegro con sumo peligro, deslizándose con lentitud por la piel ajena hasta que este se paro justo en la clavícula, suspirando y consiguiendo por fin un temblor del pelinegro-...Que...dime...  
_-¿Sr. Malfoy? –_Dijo lentamente una voz a través de un telefonillo de oficina_- ¿Sr. Malfoy? –_Repitió la voz de pito de la secretaria que andaba también de servicio. Draco no pudo maldecir más pronto los demonios que se llevaban a la par con el diablo, tenía su entrepierna...imposible de dar marcha atrás, Harry parecía tener una mirada de decepción y divertida, estaba riéndose de la situación.  
-U Oírnos...-Añadió Harry algo molesto, pues se había olvidado de que alguien los viera, pero no de que los oyeran o algo parecido-.  
-¿Si Srta. Woods? –Añadió el médico ojigris pulsando en la tecla del interfono.  
-_...Tiene a la...Sra. Malfoy en la línea 8 ¿Le pongo en espera o se la paso inmediatamente? –_Aquello sí que había sido el punto y final para ambos. Draco simplemente no pudo evitar que su furia incrementase de segundo a segundo, miraba a Harry preocupado, pero Harry tan solo se bajo del escritorio y fue a posar su culo desnudo en una de las plazas del sofá de cuero, desviando la mirada de Draco-  
-Mierda...-pulso el botón-...Srta. Wood, yo no tengo esposa...-chasqueo la lengua- Aún...-se lamio los labios nervioso-...Mándala de vuelta, no estoy...-aquello lo dijo mirando hacia Harry, Harry ahora le miraba expectativo-...No estoy para ñoñerías de despechadas estúpidas...-sonrió con aquella sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba-...Esta noche tengo mucho papeleo por marcar...-Alzo las cejas divertido mirando hacia Harry, soltó el botón para dejarlo apagado y simplemente se fue acercando a aquel sofá en el que había un Harry sonriendo...a medias.  
-...Draco...  
-Shh...-Draco se acerco hasta quedarse bien cerca de Harry, puso su índice sobre los labios del pelinegro y Harry travieso que era a veces, saco la puntita de su lengua para chupar la yema del dedo de Draco-Potter...-Soltó por inercia al ver aquel gesto del pelinegro-  
-¿Qué?-Divertido lo torturo de nuevo con aquel movimiento sobre su dedo con la punta de la lengua-...No...Puedo parar de pensar cuando estará ese dedo dentro de mi culo...-susurro con sutileza cerca del oído ajeno, le había agarrado de la entrepierna con una mano, haciendo que Draco Malfoy soltase un estrepitoso jadeo sobre su oreja-...Sucio Slytherin...-aquellas palabras en el pasado habían sonado a insulto, a desprecio, solo que ahora estaban mezcladas con un aroma de azufre y sensualidad explotando delante de sus ojos.  
-Ah...Jo-joder Harry...-Jadeo su nombre como pudo, estaba agarrado por su entrepierna y su amado a quien había dado prioridad esa noche, se retorcía agachado cerca de Harry, este seguía retorciéndose, mientras que Harry seguía manoseándolo por encima del pantalón.  
-...-No dijo nada en aquella sonrisa se mostraban todas las ganas que tenia Harry de que Draco le tomara como su prioridad esa noche, pero tal y como le dijo, aun tenían que hacerles pruebas. Solo rezaba con que no descubrieran una sorpresa inesperada y simplemente soltó aquel agarre de la entrepierna de Draco para tomar su mentón y sellar la noche con un beso lento y sensual-No me hagas volver a aquella habitación donde no hay nadie...  
-...ah...-Jadeaba, miro a Harry con una ceja alzada-...Yo tampoco...pero hay un problema...  
-¿Eh? ¿Qué problema?  
-Solo hay una cama...  
Harry se levanto del sofá, miro a Draco al que también se levanto del suelo-  
-Tranquilo, yo duermo en la cama...-se estiro y lamio el labio inferior de Draco-...Buenas noches Draco...-Dijo lentamente, mientras caminaba hacia la habitación en la que casi había conseguido llegar si no le hubiera sujetado Draco por detrás-¿Qué?  
-Te quiero Harry...-Dijo al oído del pelinegro, al que el receptor de ojos verdes sonrió ampliamente.  
-Está bien...duerme conmigo...-suspiro e hizo que le soltara el camisón, abrió la puerta de la habitación y simplemente se encontró una hermosa habitación con una cama con dosel negro de terciopelo y bandas plateadas. Harry suspiro y puso los brazos en jarras-...Tenías que ser Slytherin...-Suspiro y sonrió divertido mientras se metía en las sabanas para quedarse mirando fijamente a los ojos a Draco que de un movimiento de varita se cambio en su pijama y se metía en la cama a su lado.  
-Eres un incordio Potter...-Dijo cada vez que él le sacaba el tema del pasado, pero a Harry aun le gustaba incordiar a Draco de vez en cuando.  
-Cállate...hurón...-Dijo ya pudiendo no mas soltar una risa que era a carcajadas.  
-Cara-rajada -Soltó en contraataque el orgulloso hijo de los Malfoy.  
-...-Harry sonreía-...Hurón...  
-Buenas noches...-Draco sabía que estaba cansado...cansado de que Harry le tomara el pelo con temas del pasado.  
-Draco...-Harry dijo lentamente, volviéndose hacia el ojigris-  
-¿Qué? –Draco se había puesto de lado, mirando hacia la pared apagada-  
-Te quiero mi príncipe...de plata...-susurro cerca del oído de Draco, quedando su cuerpo pegado al ajeno.  
-Yo también...mi rey dorado...-Draco finalizo con el mismo susurro, se dio la vuelta y se quedo mirando a Harry, sonrió y ambos enseguida, cayeron postrados a manos del dios del sueño Morfeo.


End file.
